bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
NBZP
On October 31st, a staff announcement was made to reboot the BZPRPG. As such, there will be an entirely new storyline, covered by this article. NOTE: All articles pertaining to or denoted by "(BZPRPG)" will refer to the original continuity. BZPRPG-related articles pertaining to the new 2011-onwards storyline will be denoted by "(NBZP)". Also, due to a change in server and provider of the BZPower host website, the RPG once again went through a second reset, removing the threat of Xa-kuta and starting a new storyline similar but not identical to that of the NBZP. Story Friar Tuck posted the following story teaser: In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called Matoran, to this island paradise. We were separate and without purpose, so the Great Spirit blessed us with three virtues: unity, duty, and destiny. We embraced these gifts and, in gratitude, we named our island home Mata-Nui, after the Great Spirit himself. But our happiness was not to last. Mata-Nui’s brother, Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him. Makuta cast a spell over Mata-Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. Makuta’s power dominated the land, as fields withered away, sunlight grew cold, and ancient values were forgotten. Still, all hope was not lost. Legends told of six mighty heroes, the Toa, who would arrive to save Mata-Nui. Time would reveal that these were not simply myths – for the Toa did appear on the shores of the island. They arrived with no memory, no knowledge of one another – but they pledged to defend Mata-Nui and its people against the darkness. Tahu, Toa of Fire. Onua, Toa of Earth. Gali, Toa of Water. Lewa, Toa of Air. Pohatu, Toa of Stone. And Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Great warriors with great power, drawn from the very elements themselves. Together, they were six heros with one destiny: to defeat Makuta and save Mata-Nui. Or so we thought. As was their destiny, when all the masks of power were found, and their powers perfected, they descended into the Makuta’s lair to confront the Master of Shadows himself, to free the Matoran of his power and awaken Mata-Nui. They disappeared into the temple of Kini-Nui… and never returned. Somehow, even the combined powers of the six Toa were not enough to defeat him. After the Toa’s disappearance, there was nothing to prevent the Master of Shadow from taking back the island; the Makuta was free to unleash his shadows once more. And unleash them… He did. The land and beasts were once again his. Terrifying and demonic creatures known as Rahkshi appeared, possessing the same qualities and powers of their master. And a little-known Koro at the southern tip of the island came to sudden prominence, a Koro filled of Makuta-worshiping, magic-practicing matoran, whose sole purpose is to carry out their master’s will. This was over a hundred years ago. Destiny, however, has not run its full course. There is a new prophesy in the stars, one that brings hope to the Matoran: the rise of a new set of heroes, ones that will defeat the mighty Makuta, and save Mata-Nui. This is difficult to believe however as the Master of Shadow’s hold on the island is nearly complete, his followers growing in numbers and power every day. '' ''This is where my tale ends, ours meet, and yours starts, Adventurer. Who will you be? Are you a hero, a foretold one has come to fulfill the original six’s destiny? Or are you a servant of the Makuta, working to make his hold complete? Your actions will reveal all. Category:NBZP